Probe systems may be utilized to test operation and/or performance of a device under test (DUT). Probe systems generally include one or more probes that may be configured to provide a test signal to the DUT and/or to receive a resultant signal from the DUT. By measuring the response of the DUT to the test signal (e.g., by measuring and/or quantifying the resultant signal), the operation and/or performance of the DUT may be quantified.
Under certain circumstances, it may be desirable to test the DUT under controlled environmental conditions. As examples, it may be desirable to test the DUT under controlled thermal conditions, under controlled light conditions, and/or under controlled atmospheric conditions, such as to quantify operation and/or performance of the DUT under these controlled environmental conditions. Additionally or alternatively, it also may be desirable to test the DUT under low noise conditions, such as by limiting electromagnetic interference (EMI) with the testing process and/or by limiting electromagnetic radiation and/or electric fields within the testing environment. Thus, there exists a need for improved shielded probe systems.